Infusion pumps are used in the field of medicine to administer drugs to patients often over an extended time period. The time period of infusion may be longer than can be managed easily by direct injection. Sophistication in drug delivery has increased as availability of drugs, therapeutic techniques, and technological capabilities have improved. Achieving this sophistication in drug delivery capability and maintaining ease of use have become more important for infusion pump manufacturers.
Infusion pumps are used to administer drugs and other medicaments often in a clinical setting. An infusion pump may provide a controlled amount of the medicament over time to the patient. The amount may be administered pursuant to parameters entered, for example, by a clinician into the pump using a pump user interface.
To avoid errors in drug administration, some infusion pumps may hold a library of drug names and associated parameters, e.g., rate of infusion, frequency of infusion, etc. The drug library may be created and/or updated by a health care professional and/or health center employee and be accessed and be made accessible to a health care professional by a data management server. In some cases, overriding or reprogramming of parameters programmed into the drug library may be desired. Given the interactive and interrelated nature of infusion pumps, data management systems, drug libraries, and health care professionals, greater reliability and availability of information among different components may be desired.